


Not Quite Cherry Blossoms

by JeanSouth



Series: UshiOi Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: day 2 of UshiOi week - firsts/lasts,Oikawa wants it to be special, you know?





	Not Quite Cherry Blossoms

It's a cliche to be so hung up on it, but Oikawa wants his first kiss to be special. Shoujo-manga, tv-series, short-novel special with a memory that'll last. But horseback riding doesn't do it for him, cherry blossoms aren't really his thing, and if he's honest, he's not really that into movies so the back of a cinema during a new classic film is out.  
  
Thankfully, he gets lucky, in some sense of the word.  
  
"Run, run, run," he chants under his breath, still in his volleyball uniform but his everyday sneakers (still, of course, in his uniform colours, because one must look good). The heavens are slowly starting to open, letting out thick raindrops that threaten to flood. It's a problem for multiple reasons - first, he's wearing white. He doesn't particularly want to be virtually naked in the middle of a town he's not super familiar with. Secondly - he has another match to play in a few hours. He can't play soaking wet and with an impending cold.  
  
"Fuck," he whispers under his breath, glancing at shop awnings that only stick out an inch or two and don't have enough cover to shelter under. Most won't open until later when people come looking for food. Just his luck.   
  
He's almost ready to give up and just sulk at the sky when a hand grabs him by the elbow and his instinct makes him follow whoever it is in the hopes of relative safety.  
  
"This way," a voice says, and it is distinctly familiar. Familiar, because it's Ushijima. Right. His part of town. Ushijima leads him to a left, then a right, then another left, eventually sheltering him under the awning of a closed post office.   
  
"Thanks," Oikawa says, a tad breathless from the quick, sudden stride. He's sandwiched in close to Ushijima's chest to make sure they both fit under the awning, but the rain still catches Ushijima's right shoulder. Without thinking, Oikawa tugs him closer until he's out of the rain, and they're hip to hip, and he has to tilt his head back to look up at Ushijima. Two inches makes a big difference when standing so close, apparently.  
  
"You're welcome," Ushijima says, his hands still on Oikawa's elbows, unbearably warm. In the dim light of the storm, the day seems almost like night. He has to lean even closer to be able to see Ushijima properly, but as soon as he starts coming closer, he can't stop. A magnetic force pulls him closer until he rests his hands on Ushijima's shoulders. He can hardly tell who initiated the kiss, as clumsy as it was, with a little bit more teeth than is strictly necessary for a kiss. When he draws back, he's breathing heavier than he did after jogging to cover, but for entirely different reasons.  
  
"That was my first kiss," he blurts out, the sound swallowed by the rain and kept private between them. Ushijima's eyes widen slightly, betraying his surprise. He can't help but sulk at the assumption that he'd already been going around kissing people at random. "I was saving it for a special occasion."  
  
"Oh," Ushijima says. It's rare to see him properly at a loss for words. The silence hangs delicately between them for a moment until even Ushijima can't resist teenage vulnerability and asks, "Was this okay?"  
  
Seeing Ushijima ask that seems almost sweet, and he's pretty sure, yeah, this is special. And though it's his first kiss from Ushijima, it's definitely not his last.


End file.
